Pequeno Plano, Grandes Recompensas
by Mago Merlin
Summary: Tiago tem um plano para mostrar para Lilian seus sentimentos por ela.


Tiago andava pensativo nestes dias. Não era nem quadribol ou alguma brincadeira.

Era uma Ruiva geniosa. Bem ela não estava mais geniosa com ele.

Desde o ano anterior eles estavam mais civilizados um com o outro. Tiago percebeu que não podia ser mais uma criança grande. E ele ainda suspeitava que Lilian estava ciente do incidente do sexto ano, envolvendo Snape e Remo.

Eles já conversavam sobre qualquer assunto, ou melhor, quase qualquer. Snape era um deles.

Eles agora que eram monitores-chefes juntos poderiam dizer que eram amigos agora.

Mas não era amizade que ele queria. Eles já trocavam algumas paqueras inocentes durante reuniões e rondas.

Percebeu que era o único recebia esses flertes. Sirius tentou, mas recebeu olhares malignos da ruiva e algumas azarações dele.

Agora era hora de dar um passo a mais nessa relação. Ele tinha um plano, que poderia ser genial ou acabar de vez com tudo.

Estava tudo pronto. Tinha conseguido a ajuda de alguns elfos domésticos. Agora só precisava encontrar a ruiva.

Uma pessoa comum poderia ter problemas com essa tarefa. Mas ele era um Maroto. Pegou o mapa e procurou pelo nome de sua amada. Começou pela biblioteca, um dos lugares favoritos dela, mas não estava lá. Sem problemas, ele poderia encontrar ela. Procurou um pouco e a encontrou no terceiro andar, com Maria. Elas estavam indo para o Salão Principal, era hora do jantar. Perfeito.

Pegou duas passagens secretas e estava esperando por elas no primeiro andar.

\- As duas damas mais bonitas da escola.

Maria revirou os olhos, queria logo que isso parasse, tinha uma aposta para ganhar.

\- Você diz isso para todas. – disse Lilian.

\- Mas a verdade é somente para vocês. – disse ele.

\- Tiago para com isso, eu posso até acreditar. – disse a ruiva.

\- Eu quero que acredite.

\- Vai nos acompanhar no jantar? – perguntou Maria.

\- Infelizmente você vai ter que ir sozinha. – disse Tiago com uma fingida cara de sofrimento. – Tenho um assunto urgente com a ruivinha aqui.

\- Certo, Certo. – disse Maria não querendo ficar de vela. – Vou para a Torre depois que acabar aqui, se você demorar pode me encontrar lá.

Tiago puxou Lilian para uma passagem secreta, antes mesmo que pudesse recusar, ou pedir para Maria pegar comida para ela.

Lilian ainda ficava abismada com a quantidade de passagens secretas que os Marotos conheciam. Está certo que ela andava mais com eles tinha poucos meses, mas mesmo assim.

Quando chegaram a um ponto que ela pode identificar eles estavam no quinto andar. Era próximo do banheiro dos monitores, mas para o lado oposto que geralmente iam.

Tiago abriu uma porta e Lilian viu uma mesa com dois pratos, velas, comidas em um canto e uma garrafa de vinho.

\- Um Jantar. – disse ela surpresa. – Esse era o assunto importantíssimo que você tinha comigo?

\- Claro. – disse ele com um sorriso a conduzindo para a cadeira dela. – Não posso deixar a comida esfriar. Os elfos tiveram muito trabalho, e gostam de ouvir elogios.

Tiago serviu um prato de pene com um molho quatro queijos.

Eles conversaram sobre assuntos leves.

Quando terminaram. Lilian já ia saindo quando terminou.

\- Onde você pensa que vai? – disse Tiago a presando contra a parede.

\- Para Torre? – disse ela com uma carinha inocente.

\- Claro que não. – disse Tiago com um sorriso maroto no rosto. – Sabe tem tempo que quero que você acredite que eu gosto de você.

\- Eu sei que você é meu amigo.

\- Santa inocência Lilian. – disse ele revirando os olhos. – Eu gosto de você mais que um amigo.

Ele falou isso com um sussurro ao pé do ouvido dela. Fazendo com que ela tremesse.

Aproveitando, ele começou a beijar o pescoço de Lilian, descendo até o ombro e voltando.

\- Tiago. – disse ela num gemido.

\- Se quiser que eu pare. – disse ele dando um beijo perto da boca. – E só falar as palavras.

As mãos de Tiago estavam na cintura dela, não queria avançar muito agora, mas não perderia essa oportunidade se ela abrisse.

Mas enquanto isso ele foi para a outra orelha e deu uma mordidinha ali.

Lilian deu um gemido e passou a ser mais ativa. Deu um belo de um chupão no pescoço dele, e passou as unhas pelas costas dele.

Era o que Tiago esperava, segurou o rosto dela e olhou direto para os olhos dela, e viu a aprovação.

A próxima coisa que se pode ter certeza era que eles se beijaram e um leve brilho saía deles.

Tiago queria saber como as mãos de Lilian entraram pela sua camisa, parecia um truque interessante. Mas ele tinha algo mais interessante para fazer neste momento.

Ele puxou uma das pernas de Lilian e passou por sua cintura.

Lilian ronronou, e continuou o beijo.

* * *

Meia hora depois, Lilian empurra Tiago para longe.

\- Está na hora de ir. – disse ela com uma cara sapeca. – Não se esqueça de arrumar tudo.

Ela deu um selinho nele e saiu. Tiago não viu que ela estava com um sorriso radiante.

Ele chamou os elfos para arrumar tudo e voltou para o salão comunal.

\- Por onde você andou, Pontas? – disse Sirius quando ele entrou no quarto.

\- Por ai. - disse ele.

\- Tem algo haver com a monitora chefe ruiva que chegou saltitante? – perguntou Remo.

\- Tem outra? – perguntou Pedro, mas foi ignorado.

\- Pode ser. – disse Tiago.

\- Quem fez isso no seu pescoço? Não seria a Lilian Certinha? – perguntou Sirius.

\- Foi a mesma pessoa que arrebentou todos os botões da camisa dele. – disse Remo.

\- Ai. – suspirou o moreno de óculos. –Ela me ama.


End file.
